badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted New York City Subway Train
In New York City's subway system, there is a train which stops at a random station there at 1:00AM every night. When you enter the subway, the lights will start to flicker at 12:59. At exactly 1:00AM, the train will come by the station. It is very easy to tell if the train is haunted. It will look very old, and there will be a message colored in red near the front of the train which will read "1:00AM". It is unknown whether this substance is blood or another red substance. As soon as it stops, the doors will open up. Now is your chance to escape. If you refuse to enter, nothing will try to get you to go in. However, if the doors close while you're still in the train, there is no escaping and you must stay in. Once they close, the train will start to pick up speed and leave the station. The people who are inside the train will be dressed in dull clothing which is either grey or brown. None of them will be talking. Some may read a newspaper or go on their phones, but nobody will talk to you. The subway itself will look very new. There will be a few posters on the walls, but it will look like the train has been recently made. At 1:05AM, this is when things will start to get creepier. All the people on the train will start chanting in some weird language, and the lights will slowly start to go out. Once they're completely out, everyone will disappear, and you will hear movement coming from the floor. You, and any other people in the train who you entered with will barely be able to make out each other. Suddenly, you will start to notice things brush by your legs. Once this happens, run to the back of the train immediately now that you briefly have the upper hand. A new car which you didn't see before will appear there for you to run into. At 1:08AM, hands will start to pop out, and they will try to stab everyone in the train. They will start at your legs until you trip and fall. If you fall down, they will then will cut you up and pin you down until you die. Every second that you run to the back of the train, you will feel knives stab at your legs and your ankles. Try to move as quickly as possible. By 1:10AM, large, red tentacles will pop out and they will try to stab you. If you aren't in the back of the train by the time this happens, your chances of survival are close to zero. Also, they can't harm you while you're in the back of the train. However, if you stick an arm of leg out of the back car, you're in danger of getting killed. A tentacle might grab your hand, and pull you out. Also, the tentacles will never block you from getting into the back of the train. By 1:11AM, the doors to the back of the train will shut, and anyone else who has not made it there will die. The tentacles will spray acid out, and you will be killed within seconds if the knives didn't kill you yet. If you are halfway in the back of the train or if you're sticking a body part out of it, that body part will get cut off as the back door is a sliding door. It is possible to survive getting a body part cut off, but it depends on how major the body part is. If you lose a finger, you'll probably live. If you lose a hand, it will be harder to live. If you lose your whole leg or your whole arm or if more of your body gets cut off, you'll probably die as the wound will be very big. By 1:15AM, the lights will go back on. You will find that you are back in the subway station. Anyone who died as a result of blood loss or another issue while in the back of the train will not be with you. However, anyone who was injured, but is still alive (even if their wounds will kill them in a few minutes) will be with you. It is up to luck for them to survive. If you look at your watch, however, you will see that it is 12:55AM. You actually traveled back in time. At 1:00AM, you will see the train pull up, and you will actually witness your past selves entering the train. If anyone of you try to enter the train, you will be instantly killed. Even if you stick one of your fingertips inside it, you will be sucked in by an unseen force. This rule also applies if you try to leave the station or interfere with your past selves. After the train pulls out, the lights will slowly fade out. If you're the only one left, you will be killed instantly. However, there is usually more than 1 survivor left. If there is more than 1 survivor left, you will wake up to find yourselves in a dark room. The only thing illuminated in the room is the space right next to you. Anyone who died in the previous room won't be with you. If you try to leave the illuminated space, you will die. At this point, anyone who was injured by the closing door who is still alive will slowly start to be dragged away. Despite what you do, you will not be able to save any of them. They will slowly be dragged away at a consistent pace, and your efforts will do nothing. Eventually when they get pulled into the darkness, they will die. While trying to help them, anyone who touches the dark area will be sucked out. After all injured people are disposed of, the room will have to wait 1 minute for no one to die. If one or more of you run out during this minute, it will restart. If all of you run out, you will all die. After the minute is up, you will be back out on the streets of the subway. You guys will all be free to go, but if any of you ride in a subway car again, the car will crash and you will be killed in the crash. Everyone else though will live in fear for what happened. Some of you might commit suicide, some of you might end up in a mental institution, and some of you might be lucky enough to live in peace. Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Pretense Category:Ghost Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta